H2O: Just Add A New Tail
by MysticalMerman
Summary: Book two of six. When Will's best friend, Bella, moves to the Gold Coast, Lauren gets a bit uneasy. Will her and Will's relationship start to get rocky? On top of that, another girl, Charlotte, comes into town. Will she stir things up? Rejoin Will and the gang for another adventure of epic proportions! Sequel to H2O: Just Add A Merman.
1. The Arrival

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I didn't post when I said I would! School has returned with a vengeance, and it took a toll on my writing time. And what was said in the description is one hundred percent correct. There are going to be six JAAM books, with this being the second one of course! So stick around, and you'll be able to read the rest of the books in this saga. If you haven't read H2O: Just Add A Merman, then go read that first or else you might not understand some things. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of H2O: Just Add A New Tail! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

Bella and I just continued to stare at each other. Neither of us said anything. That's when, at the same time, we both screamed in joy. "Jay, it's really you!" she said as she leaped into my arms.

"Bella! What're you doing here?" I asked with a smile as we pulled away from each other.

"I just moved here!" she replied.

"No kidding," I laughed.

"What about you? Are you here on vacation or something?"

"Nope, I actually moved here almost a year ago."

"No way!" Bella screamed in happiness. "How are the guys back in the states?"

"They're exactly as you left them," I smirked. "And Alex is actually down here. He came to visit me."

"Then I'll have to find him!" she smiled. We spent the next few minutes catching up. "So, do you have any friends here?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "They have become my best friends since moving here." Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Rikki. "What's up Rikki?" I asked.

"Meet us at the JuiceNet," she said. "We wanna celebrate our mermaidness. You know, because we thought we lost it."

"Yeah, sounds good. Be there in a few!" I then hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Who's Rikki?" Bella asked curiously.

"She's a good friend of mine," I smiled. "I'm actually meeting up with her and my other friends at a place called the JuiceNet. It's where we usually hang out. You wanna come?"

"Sure, I'd love to meet them!" Bella grinned. "I mean, if they're your friends, then they must be pretty cool!"

"You have no idea," I chuckled. While waking to the cafe, Bella and I continued talking. "So, I see you still have that necklace I gave you," I smiled.

"Of course I do!" Bella laughed. "Along with my crystal necklace of course." Bella then pulled out her other necklace from under her shirt. It was a blue crystal. She told me that she had found it when she lived in Ireland. She rarely ever takes it off.

We then arrived at the cafe. As we walked in, I saw the gang sitting together at our usual booth. "There they are," I said while pointing over to them. Lauren saw me, then ran up to me and kissed me.

"Took you long enough," she smiled.

"You know how I always love to be fashionably late," I smirked. "Guys," I said. "Meet Bella."

"Wait a minute," Rikki said. "The Bella? As in the same Bella you told us about?"

"The very same," I smiled. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Lewis," I said while pointing to each person. They all waved. "And this," I said while throwing my arm over Lauren's shoulder. "Is Lauren. My girlfriend." I don't know if it was me, but as soon as I mentioned who Lauren was, Bella's face fell a little. I just brushed it off.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Lauren said politely.

"Likewise," Bella replied shyly.

"Well, c'mon sit down!" Cleo smiled warmly. "We were just about to order our drinks. Wanna stay with us?"

"That would be great," Bella smiled in thanks as she sat down. We all ordered our drinks. Bella ordered a Cranberry Booster. Minutes later, our drinks came. I noticed how the group instantly warmed up to Bella, although Lauren was a little skeptical. I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering, how come you never contacted us? We all really wanted to see how you were doing." Before she could answer, Rikki accidentally knocked her drink over. It spilled all over me. We stared at each other for a split second, and then I bolted outside. I took a glance around and dove into the water. I sped off to the one known sanctuary to me and the girls.

Mako Island.

When I got there, I swam up to the ledge and crossed my arms. That's when I started to think. Now that Bella's here, I'm gonna have to keep the secret from her all over again. I always told her everything. She was my best friend. But I couldn't tell her one little thing. I was also a fish. After a while, I heard people come in. It was the girls.

"I'm sorry Will," Rikki said. "It was an accident. Are you okay?"

"Just dandy," I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked.

"Oh, nothing," I shrugged. "I just can't tell my best friend, who I usually tell everything to, that I'm a part time fish."

"It'll be okay," Emma reassured.

"No it won't," I argued as I slammed my hand down into the water. "Out of all my friends, she was the hardest to keep the secret from. And no matter how much I want to, I can never tell her."

Lauren then looked me in the eye. The look she had on her face was a look of worry. I said nothing and sunk back into the water. I sped off to my house. Once there, I hoisted myself onto the dock. After I steam dried, I was about to walk into my house, until I heard someone call after me. "Jay! Wait up!" It was Bella of course. She was the only one who I allowed to call me by middle name. Once she caught up to me, she took a minute to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You just sort of ran off."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said maybe a little too quickly.

"So, you live here?" Bella asked looking at my house.

"Yep. It's pretty nice isn't it?"

"It's big," Bella said simply.

"That's what I first thought when I saw it," I laughed.

"My house is a couple of doors down the street!" Bella said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked. "Sweet! I'll have to stop by and say hello to your parents! think Kyle and Kaylie are home. Would you like to see them?"

"Of course I would!" she smiled.

I grinned and led her into the house. When I walked in, my mom called to me. "Good Will, you're home! I was just about to cook-" she stopped herself when she saw Bella walk into the kitchen. "Oh my, Bella Hartley! Is that you?"

"Hi Mrs. Johnson!" Bella said as she ran over to give my mom a hug.

"It's been ages!" my mom smiled. "What brings you down to the Gold Coast?"

"I moved here," Bella said. "And this time, my dad got a permanent position, so I'll be here for good."

"My, that's wonderful!" my mom clapped. "I'm sure that you and Will have a lot of catching up to do. It was nice seeing you again!"

"Likewise," Bella smiled. We then walked outside and sat on the edge of the dock. We began to talk about what we've done while we were apart. Man, I was really glad that Bella was here to stay. Saves the trouble of another tearful goodbye.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

The girls and I were at Emma's house. I was pacing around the kitchen. "Jeez, Lauren," Rikki said. "What's with all the pacing? You're starting to make me dizzy."

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" Cleo asked.

"It's that Bella chick," I sighed. "I just don't want Will spilling our secret to her."

"Will would never do that," Emma said. "He always makes sure that the secret stays a secret. And besides, he's kept the secret from her for six years. I'm sure he's fine."

I huffed. "I guess..." I whispered.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Rikki said.

"How can I not be?" I asked. With Bella back, what if it brings back old memories? What if she steals Will from me?"

"Here we go again," Rikki sighed referring to the other time where I got jealous because of Bella. "Listen, we all know Will. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let anything like that happen. He loves you too much," Rikki reassured. "Plus, I don't think Bella is the kind of girl to do something like that. She clearly saw that you and Will are going out, so it would be pointless to even try to steal him from you."

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded.

"Aren't I always?" she asked with a smirk.

Suddenly, Cleo's phone buzzed. Her face lit up as she read the message, which means it was obviously Lewis. "I gotta go guys," she said happily. "Lewis and I are gonna have lunch on the beach!"

"Have fun!" Emma said.

"Make sure you two play nice!" Rikki called as Cleo went out the door. It was nice to see Cleo was truly happy. She and Lewis were obviously made for each other.

* * *

**Will's POV**

"Hey Jay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you still afraid of the water?" she asked shyly.

"Oh no of-" I cut myself off. I keep forgetting that Bella doesn't know the secret. "I mean yeah, I still am."

Bella gave me a look for a split second, and then brushed it off. "Yeah, me too," she replied.

"Hey Will!" I heard two familiar voices call. It was Kaylie and Kyle. "What's up?" they asked. They stood frozen in their tracks when they saw Bella.

"Miss me?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Bella!" Kaylie screamed in delight as she ran up and gave Bella a hug.

"Long time no see!" Kyle waved.

"Why are you here?" Kaylie asked with a smile.

"I just moved here," Bella smiled.

"Seriously?" Kaylie asked. "Awesome!"

I suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Bella! I forgot to tell you! There's another set of twins in the Johnson household!" I said in joy.

"You mean..." Bella began.

"Yep," I nodded. "Wanna go see them?"

"Of course!" Bella said. We then made our way to the twins' room. They were wide awake.

"Their names are Lucy and Sierra," I smiled. I grabbed Sierra from her crib. "Wanna hold her?

Bella nodded. I slowly passed her Sierra. Bella started to gently rock her back and forth. She looked to Lucy's crib. She was mindlessly sucking on her thumb. "They're both beautiful," Bella whispered. She then placed Sierra back into her crib and we left the room. We walked back outside and stood at the edge of the dock. "So Lauren's your girlfriend?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I met her not long after I moved here."

"She seems like a nice girl," Bella said.

"She's amazing," I said happily.

"Well, she's a lucky girl," Bella said with a small smile.

I turned to look at her. "Thanks Bells," I said. "That means a lot."

"Of course," Bella grinned. "We are best friends after all." I then pulled her in for a hug. As I pulled her, she lost her balance and slipped off the edge of the dock, unwillingly dragging me along with her. We both then splashed into the water. My heart was racing. Where could I go? Even if I got out of the water, I would still be drenched. The seconds ticked by. They were the longest seconds of my life. For some reason, Bella was looking at me in fear. Why was she afraid? Did she not know how to swim? Not once have I ever seen her go in the water back in the states.

Suddenly, the familiar sensation began to come over me. My legs fused closer together, which was followed by the usual light that comes from my tail forming. As soon as the ten seconds were up, I saw my tail. I slowly looked up. I expected to see Bella look at me with disgust. Instead I saw a completely sight. I saw the familiar golden orange tail. I then looked Bella in the eyes with awe, with her expression mirroring mine. I then realized that Bella and I were now more alike than ever before. Bella was not an ordinary girl.

Bella was a mermaid.

* * *

The first chapter is done! I hope you liked it! Sorry it wasn't so long! The chapters will get longer in time, like usual! Please review! The next chapter should be up hopefully by this Friday. Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	2. The Secret is Out

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late! Guess what? I saw the last thirteen episodes in season one of Mako Mermaids! The finale left me on the edge of my seat! Speaking of Mako Mermaids, aspects of it may apply to the saga later on. I'll make sure to let you guys know which chapters these aspects will appear in. Now on to the story! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

Bella and I continued to stare at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, I got my muscles moving again and I motioned for Bella to follow me. She nodded. We then started to head towards the moon pool. While we were swimming, my mind was swarming with questions. How long had Bella been a mermaid? Was she one when we lived back in the states? We finally reached the moon pool. As our heads broke the surface, I glanced at Bella. "Nice tail," I said simply.

"Likewise," she replied. I then hoisted myself out of the water.

"You can get out," I said to Bella. "I can dry us off really quickly." Bella gave me a confused look, and then pulled herself out of the water. I held out both of my hands, one over my tail and one over Bella's. I clenched them together and our tails started to steam. Within seconds, our legs reappeared.

"Wow!" Bella exclaimed. "That was so much faster!" We then stood up.

I asked the first question. "How long have you been a mermaid Bells?"

"For about seven years," she said. "I was changed in a moon pool when I lived in Ireland. That's where I got my crystal from. Were you changed at this moon pool?"

"Nope," I said. "I've been a merman for six years," I revealed. "I was changed back in the states a week before you arrived."

"You mean we both had tails the whole time while we were friends?" Bella asked. "Oh, it would've been so much easier if we knew about each other then!"

"Tell me about it," I chuckled. "So, do you have any powers?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Watch." She then made little sections of the water in the moon pool turn to jelly. "I can also harden this to make the water solid, and I can make the jelly explode."

"Well, that's the first time I've heard about that power," I laughed. "I can move water, freeze water, and heat and boil water."

"Wow," Bella said in awe. Do Kaylie and Kyle know about you're secret?"

"Yep," I smiled. "They both took the news surprisingly well. When Kyle calls me fish boy, I threaten to boil his insides and that shuts him right up."

Bella and I then broke out into laughter. It felt good to finally get the secret off my chest, and it was so awesome that throughout our whole friendship, Bella and I had shared the same secret all along. As we calmed ourselves down, I saw four heads poke up in the moon pool. It was the girls. When they saw Bella, their faces turned hostile. "What's _she _doing here?" Lauren asked angrily.

"I can explain-" I began, but was cut off by Rikki.

"I guess Lauren was right," she said. "You can't be trusted. Why would you bring her here of all places?"

"Wait, guys just listen-" I tried to say again.

"We thought we could trust you!" Emma shot at me. Jeez, they were relentless. They didn't even take the time to hear me out.

"Will, I can't believe you!" Lauren said with another shot of anger.

"If you would just calm down-"

"Calm down?" Lauren asked. "Why should I calm down? You spilled our secret to her already and she hasn't even been here for one whole day! This is-"

I had enough. I threw my hand in the air. A couple seconds later, lighting shot down into my hand, making a loud cracking sound in the process. This made everyone shut up. I said nothing, and made a sphere of water rise up out of the moon pool. I looked over to Bella and motioned for her to use her powers on it. She stuck out her hand and turned the sphere into jelly. The girls were awestruck. Bella then shifted her hand, which made the jelly sphere explode.

"How did she..." Emma trailed off.

"Well, if you guys gave me a chance to explain, I would've told you why Bella was here," I said with a scowl. "We accidentally fell into the water. Guess what happened to Bella after ten seconds went by?" I gave them no time to answer. I was ticked off. "She grew a tail! Do you know what that means? She's also a mermaid!" I yelled. "What, do you think I just go around blurting the secret to everyone I see? You know what really bugs me? Lauren didn't trust me with the secret as soon as Bella came into town!" I then looked Lauren in the eye. "Lauren, I'm your boyfriend. You should trust me. And you know I always make sure the secret isn't found out! I keep it locked up tight! To hear that you didn't trust me really hits deep."

"Will... I..." she began.

"I'm leaving," I said quickly. "I don't want to see you guys right now." I then did something that I only ever did once before. I left the moon pool through the land entrance. Once out in the open, I pushed my way through the bushes and trees until I found my way to the beach. I then dove into the water.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Jay stormed off and left the moon pool. That's when I heard crying. It was coming from Lauren.

"He's never been this angry with me before," she sobbed as a tear roiled down her eye.

"It'll be okay," Cleo reassured. "Just give him time to cool off."

"I really hurt him," Lauren continued. "I didn't trust him, even though he always trusts me."

This time, I decided to speak. "If I know Jay, I know that he'll definitely forgive you," I said. "I'm sorry that I caused this much trouble."

"No, it's not your fault," Lauren sniffed. "It's mine. I started this mess, and now I'm going to fix it," Lauren said as she dove under the water.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

I hate myself right now. I can't believe I jumped to conclusions. I guess my jealousy got the better of me. I was afraid that Bella would take Will away from me, so I freaked out. Bella is actually a very nice girl; it's just me being stupid. I spot Will at Lewis's fishing spot. He was sitting on one of the rocks with his arms crossed. I hope he'll forgive me.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Lauren actually thought that I would spill the secret willingly? I'm not that stupid. If I kept the secret from Bella for six years, I don't see why she saw a problem. When Rikki also said I couldn't be trusted, it was like a punch to the stomach. Rikki was like a sister to me. Suddenly, I heard something break the rhythm of the waves. I instantly knew it was Lauren. I turned my head and steam dried her, although I didn't say a word. Lauren then took a seat next to me on the rock. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," I replied quickly.

It remained silent for a while, until Lauren spoke up again. "Will, you have no reason to forgive me, but I just want to say that what I did was really wrong," Lauren said with a frown. "It's just that I..."

"You just what?" I asked. "What is it about Bella that made you think that I would've told her the secret willingly?"

Lauren sighed. "I guess I was just jealous," she finally said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of how close you two are," she admitted. "I know this sounds stupid, but I just didn't want you leaving me."

My facial features softened a bit. "Lauren, I would never leave you," I said as I put hand on her shoulder. "Like I said before, Bella and I are only friends. You have nothing to worry about," I smiled slightly.

"Okay," Lauren smiled back. "Again, I'm really sorry for not trusting you."

"I can't stay mad at you for long, even if I wanted to," I laughed then grabbed Lauren's hand and led her back into town. We then headed to my house. Once we walked through the door, we were greeted by the girls, including Bella, and Lewis. "How did you guys get in here?" I asked with surprise.

"Kyle let us in," Bella replied.

"The girls explained to me what happened," Lewis said as he sat up in his chair. "And they want to apologize."

"Oh really?" I asked as I crossed my arms. "I thought I couldn't be trusted Rikki," I shot a look over to her.

"Will," Rikki began. "We are all really sorry that we jumped to conclusions. We had no idea."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "We should've known that you would sell out the secret on purpose."

"Can you ever forgive us?" Cleo asked. When I looked at Cleo's face, I couldn't help but smile. She always had a way of making people smile. That's just who she is.

I sighed. "I never hold a grudge for long," I smiled as I motioned for the girls to come in for a group hug. When we parted, the girls said that they had to go. So they, along with Lewis, walked out the front door, leaving only me and Bella in the room. I check the time. "Hey Bells," I said. "I'm actually gonna video chat with Hunter and Allie soon. You wanna surprise them?"

"Sure!" she said happily. Not long after, I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, Alex appeared before me.

"Hey Will!" he grinned.

"Hey!" I replied. "You're right on time!" Suddenly, Bella appeared around the corner. When Alex locked eyes with her, he did a double take.

"Don't worry, I'm real!" Bella laughed.

"Bella, it's you!" Alex yelled happily as he went over to give Bella a hug.

"Can't... breathe..." Bella choked out.

"Oops, sorry," Alex smiled as he released Bella. "So what're you doing here?"

"I live here now!" Bella grinned.

"No way!" Alex said. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I live right down the road," Bella replied.

"That's awesome! Did Will tell you about the video chat?" Bella nodded.

I then realized that I was dying of thirst. "I'm gonna go grab a drink," I said as I headed into the kitchen. "Anyone want one?"

"Yeah!" both Alex and Bella said at the same time as they followed me. I poured three glasses of water and hand them a glass. We then began to talk about when we all were back in the states. "Remember when we were playing tag that one time?" Alex asked. "And Will couldn't be tagged for like two hours?"

"I was pretty fast!" I gloated.

"Shut up!" Bella playfully shoved me, forgetting that my glass was in my hand. When I jerked my hand, water splattered all over my shirt. Bella cupped her hand over her mouth. She didn't know that Alex knew the secret. Alex was surprised too, because he thought Bella didn't know either.

I just looked at my shirt nonchalantly and sighed. "Why does this always happen?" I asked myself as I flopped onto the floor.

Alex and Bella looked at me, then to each other. "Why aren't you surprised?" Alex asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Bella replied.

"It's because you both know the secret," I answered for them as I clenched my fist. Seconds later, my legs appeared. I stood back up and brushed my pants off.

"How does Bella know the secret?" Alex asked questioningly.

"It's not my place to tell you," I said simply.

"Alex," Bella began. "Do you know why I always stayed with Jay when you guys went swimming?" Alex shrugged. "It's because I'm just like him."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Bella took a deep breath. "I have a tail too," Bella revealed.

"You're joking, right?" Alex laughed.

"No, I'm totally serious," Bella said as she jellified Alex's glass of water.

"Whoa!" Alex said in surprise. "How long have you been one?"

"About seven years," Bella shrugged.

"So you and Will both had tails back in the states?" We nodded. "Well, isn't that something?" he laughed.

"You sound totally okay with this," Bella realized.

"Well, I already have gotten used to having one fish for a friend, so why not add one more?" Alex shrugged. "We should probably start getting on the computer," Alex said. "The guys are probably waiting for us. Bella and I nodded and the three of us headed up to my room. I plopped down onto my computer and began to pull up the video chat.

"Hey Bells," I said. "Go hide! I want to surprise the guys!"

"Okay!" she laughed as she stepped out of camera view.

Seconds later, two familiar faces pooped up on the screen. "Will! Alex!" Allie and Hunter screamed happily on the opposite side of the screen.

"What's up guys?" I asked with a smile plainly evident on my face.

"Nothing much, Allie said. "Just dealing with the regular stuff."

"That, and Allie's waiting for Alex to get back," Hunter said. "So she and him can have some more 'alone time'," Hunter smirked.

Allie then punched Hunter in the shoulder. "Ouch!" he whined. "That really hurt!" We all then burst out in laughter. Man, this was just like the old times. I really do miss these guys.

After the laughter does down, Alex spoke up. "Hey guys, we got a surprise for you," he smiled.

"What is it?" Allie asked curiously. I then motioned for Bella to come over. She smiled and entered the camera's view.

"Hey guys!" she smiled. "Miss me?"

"Wha..." both Hunter and Allie said as they backed away in shock.

"Bella?" Allie whispered. A huge smile then appeared on her face. "Bella!" she yelped in happiness. "We've haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been too long," Bella smiled

"What're you doing in Australia?" Hunter asked in surprise.

"I moved here," Bella replied. "A few doors down from Will, actually," Bella said as she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Great!" Hunter smirked. "Now you guys can get together and go out like we all wanted you to!"

My eyes widened. I looked over to Bella and both of our faces were flushed with red. Alex looked at us and turned back to the computer screen. "Uhh, okay guys, we gotta go," he said quickly. "I'll be home in the states. See ya," he said as he ended the chat. He then spun around. "Well," he said as he fiddled with his fingers. "You know how Hunter has a loud mouth. He can't help it." Alex then glanced at his watch. "It's getting late," he said. "I should probably head back to my house," he said as he made his way downstairs and out the door. This left Bella and I in my room by ourselves.

Bella said nothing, and made her way over to my work desk. She grabbed a photo from it. It was of me and her back in the states. She then sat on the bed. "I remember this," she chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, that was a good day," I agreed. We sat together in silence for a while. Then Bella spoke.

"Hey Jay," she said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

She fidgeted a little bit. "Do you remember when we were at the airport the day I left?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well, umm, do you remember... when we..." Before Bella could finish her sentence, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hey Mom," she said. "Yeah, I'll be home soon." She then ended the call and looked at me. "I gotta go," she said with a frown.

"Okay, I said. "Let me walk you downstairs." We both got up and headed downstairs and stopped at the front door. I opened it up and held it for her. "I'm gonna hang with Lewis and the girls tomorrow. Wanna tag along?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Just call to tell me when to meet with you guys." I nodded and gave Bella a quick hug. She then began to walk away. She turned around and gave a little wave to me. I waved and smiled back, then shut the door. I leaned against it. I was thinking about what Bella was going to ask earlier. If it was what I thought it was, then I'm not sure how I would've handled it. That's when I finally asked myself the question.

_Does Bella like me?_

* * *

So how was that? Leave your answer in a review! Now, since I loved your reviews so much, I'll let you know something. When the story gets to the part where the full moon and the planetary alignments enhance the girls' powers something else that wasn't in the show will happen! Can you guess? The next chapter will hopefully be up by Wednesday! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	3. A Plan Forms

Hey guys! I am so so sorry about being late on updating! I'm really sorry if you guys are looking for a new chapter on the day I said I was going to update! I will try my best to update on time! On another note, if any of you guys have Instagram, follow me! I made an account for H2O on there! I go by the same name on there as I do on here, mysticalmerman! Anyways, on to the chapter! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

The next morning, I was in the kitchen whipping up something to eat. My phone rang. It was Rikki. "What's up?" I answered.

"The girls and I are gonna go to Mako," Rikki said. "Lewis is meeting us there. Wanna come?"

"Sure," I answered. "I'll be there soon." I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I then remembered that Bella was gonna come along too. Instead of calling her, I decided to walk over to her house and get her. She texted me her address the night before, so I knew where to go. I walked out of my house and began to make my way over to Bella's. While I was walking, I began to think of what happened last night. Was Bella going to bring up the time that we kissed? I should've known that the topic was eventually gonna pop up at some point.

I stopped walking and looked at the house in front of me. It matched the address Bella gave me. I went up and knocked on the door. Seconds later, a familiar face appeared behind it. "How may I help... Will!" Mrs. Hartley exclaimed. "Oh my, Will! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Hartley," I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks! So what brings you here?" Mrs. Hartley asked. "Vacation, family?"

"I actually moved here last year," I said.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Hartley said as she put her hand up to her mouth. "I was wondering how Bella's mood changed so quickly!"

I smiled. "So is Bella home?"

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room," Mrs. Hartley answered. "You can head on up there." I nodded in thanks, and then made my way up to Bella's room.

When I got to her door, I heard a soft voice on the other side.

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl,_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

_Land or sea,_

_I've got the power if I just believe,_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl,_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

_Land or sea,_

_The world's my oyster, I'm the pearl,_

_No ordinary girl._

She sounded great. She always was an amazing singer. I knocked on the door. "Hey Bells," I said. "It's Jay."

Bella was quiet for a moment, and then spoke. "Oh! Come on in!" I then slowly opened the door. When I walked into the room, Bella sat by the mirror doing her hair.

"That was some awesome singing!" I smiled.

"Oh," Bella blushed. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, it was really good! What is that anyway?"

"Just a little song I'm working on," Bella shrugged. "I'm having a hard time coming up with the rest of the lyrics though."

"Maybe I can help sometime," I suggested. "It'll just be like old times." Back in the states, about a year after Bella arrived, I started to help her write her own songs.

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "That would be fun! Do you still play the bass guitar?"

"Here and there," I shrugged.

"Cool!" she answered. She then grabbed her Converse sneakers. I swear, she loves those shoes. "So are we ready to go?" she asked as she slipped them on.

"Yep," I answered. "We're meeting the girls and Lewis at Mako."

"Are you sure the girls are okay with that?" Bella asked worriedly.

"They'll be more than okay," I waved Bella off.

"If you say so," she shrugged. We then made our way out the door. We walked down to my dock, and then dove into the water. As we swam through the water, Bella looked at me and shot me a smile, and I returned it. Once we arrived at the moon pool, I saw four familiar mermaids.

"Hey Will!" Lauren said. "Oh, hey Bella," she added.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. I took a glance around the moon cave. Lewis was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Lewis?" I asked curiously.

"Kaylie called me earlier saying she wanted to come, so we told Lewis to go get her on his boat."

"Okay," I nodded. We then began small talk while waiting for Lewis and Kaylie.

* * *

**Carrie's POV **

"And now Bella's back," Kaylie said. She just explained to me that some girl named Bella, who was Will's best friend back in the states, just moved a couple doors down. "Her and Will were inseparable. If you saw Will, Bella was always by his side."

"Did she like him or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't know that," Kaylie revealed. "She told me that she liked him and that she didn't want him to know. She thought it would've ruined their friendship."

"So Will never found out?"

"Well, she didn't come out and say it, but she did kiss him when they were at the airport saying goodbye. She probably thought that it would be the last time she saw him."

"How did Will react to that?" I edged on.

"After he came back from the airport, Will told me about it and he sounded happy," Kaylie sighed. "But now, he's dating Lauren and I hope Will and Bella's old feelings for each other don't cause trouble."

"Maybe Bella still likes Will," I said.

"Maybe," Kaylie agreed. "But Will's with Lauren now, so I don't know what she'll do." Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. When Kaylie answered it, Lewis appeared in front of her.

"Hey Kaylie," Lewis said with a smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a second," she said as she made her way over to me. "I gotta go. Lewis is taking me out on his boat."

"Okay, no problem," I shrugged as I walked out of the house. As I saw Kaylie hop onto Lewis's boat, I smirked. Thanks to what Kaylie told me, a plan started forming in my head. A plan that will make Lauren break up with Will so he can finally be mine.

* * *

**Will's POV**

The girls and I were still waiting for Lewis and Kaylie. We all dried off and were standing at the edge of the moon pool. I started to show Bella around because this was really the first time she was able to get a good look at the moon cave. As we were inspecting the moon cave, Bella and I accidentally fell into each other. She ended up on top of me. For a while, we just stared at each other. Suddenly, Lewis and Kaylie came into the cave.

"Hey guys, what's... up?" Lewis hesitated when he saw Bella and me.

That's when we were able to move again. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Bella said quickly as she got up and brushed herself off. I then pushed myself up off the ground. When I saw Lauren's face, I could tell that she was a little flustered.

"Wait, Bella," Kaylie began. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a mermaid too," Bella said simply.

"You're kidding," Kaylie said in disbelief.

"Nope," Bella shook her head.

"Were you one back in the states?"

"Yeah, I've been one for seven years," Bella said.

"Well, I'll be," Kaylie laughed.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. It was my mom. "Hey Mom," I said.

"Hi Willie!" my mom answered cheerfully. "I need you to watch the twins for me while your dad and I are out shopping. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing Mom!" I smiled. "I'll head home right now!" I then hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. I looked towards the gang. "I gotta watch the twins," I shrugged.

"Okay, see ya later," Rikki waved. I smiled and dove into the water.

While I was swimming back to my house, I began to think about Bella. Why did it take us so long to get off the ground? Why were we staring at each other? One thing's for sure, I gotta be careful not to do anything like that again, or else I might lose someone very important to me.

Lauren.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than usual! I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed too, so sorry about that. I promise you that future chapters will be better. But I need you guys to decide on something once again. I have a lot in store for when this story gets to where the actual season two begins, so do you guys want me to skip to the full moon and the planetary alignments, or do you want a couple more chapters before that? It is one hundred percent your call! So I need you guys to review and tell me what you want. I'm aiming for the next update to be early next week, but I'm not promising anything. Again, I need your reviews! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	4. Something You Don't Find at a Library

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! You know what, since I seem to update on the weekends now due to school, let's just say that a new chapter will be up every weekend. I will still try to get the chapter up earlier, and if I do, hooray! Aspects of Mako Mermaids will appear in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Not long after Jay left, I decided to head home too. Once I was back on the mainland, I started to walk the rest of the way back to my house. Suddenly, I saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes make her way towards me. She looked like she was around my age. "Excuse me," she said as she stood in front of me. "Are you Bella?"

"Yeah," I said skeptically. "Who are you?"

"My name's Carrie. I'm Kaylie's friend," she said. "You're new around here right?"

"Yeah, I just moved here," I replied.

"So I hear you and Will are pretty close."

"You mean Jay?" I asked. I wasn't used to calling him Will. I've called him Jay for as long as I can remember. "Yeah, we're pretty close, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," she shrugged. She then smirked at me. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want to be a little more closer to him, if you know what I mean.

I jumped in surprise. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said quickly.

Carrie smirked. "Kaylie told me how you kissed him before you left. You can't just forget feelings like that."

"She did?" I asked breathlessly. Carrie nodded. "Well, I guess I do like him," I admitted. "But I can't do anything, he's with Lauren now," I reminded. "And I can't steal Jay from her like that. She's too nice and that would just be wrong."

"C'mon," Carrie whined. "You know you want to be with him."

That was enough. "I think I'd better go," I said.

"Fine, suit yourself," Carrie taunted. She then left me with my own thoughts. I could never steal Jay from Lauren. I'm just not that kind of person.

* * *

**Will's POV **

I was in the twins' room. I scooped up Lucy in my arms. "Do you believe in merpeople?" I asked in a baby voice. Lucy just giggled in response. I guess that meant yes. Suddenly, I heard someone come through the door. "Will, we're home!" It was my mom.

I placed Lucy back in her crib. "Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" I called as I walked out of the twins' room. When I went to go greet them at the front door, they had countless bags in their hands. "I'll take some of these for you," I said as I grabbed a couple bags.

"Thanks Will," my dad smiled. When I placed the bags on the counter, a jug of orange juice slipped out and splattered on the floor. Of course with my luck, I got sprayed with it. I quickly looked at my parents, and then darted to the bathroom. Seconds later, I flopped down on the ground. The door was still wide open. "Will, are you okay?" my dad asked as he started to make his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I called quickly. "Really!" That didn't stop my dad. He was getting close to the bathroom. Right when he was about to get view of my tail, I heard my mom exclaim something from the kitchen.

"Bella!" she said. "It's so nice to see you!" When he heard the familiar name, my dad went to go greet her at the front door. This gave me enough time to steam dry myself.

_Thank God for Bella! _I thought to myself. I went to the kitchen and found Bella hugging my dad.

"It's so good to see you Mr. Johnson!" Bella smiled.

"Likewise Bella," my dad said. "Where did the time go? I feel like an old man around you guys," my dad said as he gestured to Bella and me.

"C'mon Dad," I laughed. "You're not _that _old." Everyone chuckled at that remark. I then gestured for Bella to follow me. "We'll be upstairs if you need us," I said as I led Bella up to my room. Once in my room, Bella sat on my bed and I sat on the chair by my desk. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Do you know someone named Carrie?" Bella asked.

I groaned. "This 'Carrie' didn't happen to have brown hair and blue eyes did she?" I asked.

"Yes she did," Bella confirmed with a nod.

"Ugh, I really don't like to associate myself with her," I said. "Did she talk to you or something?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"No... nothing," Bella said quietly.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nope, everything's fine," Bella assured.

Before I could press on any further, my mom called me. "Hey Will, could you see if you and Bella could find one of my cookbooks from my room?" she asked. "The one that's specifically for seafood?"

"Okay!" I called. "We'll see if we can find it!" Bella and I then made our way to my parents' room. We went over to the bookshelf and began the hunt for the cookbook. After several minutes of digging through the countless number of books, we finally found it. "Here it is!" I said in triumph.

After I pulled it off the shelf, I saw a glint. It looked like it was lettering on another book. Curious as to what the book was, I pulled it off the shelf as well. "What's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"I have no idea," I shrugged as I blew off the dust from the front cover. I was shocked when I read the book's title. Mermaid School. I turned to Bella. "I'm not seeing things am I?" I asked in surprise.

"I sure hope not," Bella said. This book didn't seem like a kid's storybook either. It had that old dank smell that you find on old books in the library. When I opened the book, I skimmed through the first few pages. What I saw next, I really wasn't expecting to see. It had all the basic powers of a mermaid listed on one of the pages. Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, and Gelidkinesis, which I assumed was Bella's power. Below each power was an explanation on how to use and master them. It had the hand motions and everything.

I then saw two new powers. They were Telekinesis and Invisibility. Is this book telling me that certain merpeople can have the power to turn themselves invisible? The hand motion for Invisibility is to clench your hand into a fist and swipe it across your body. I glanced at Bella. She knew what I was thinking. At the exact same time, we clenched our hands into fists and swiped them across our bodies.

Unfortunately, nothing happened. Looks like we didn't have that power. "Did you guys find it?" my mom called up to us.

"Uh, yeah!" I answered. We then placed all the books back in their proper place, save for the one that has info on merpeople. "I'll be sure to look at this later," I whispered to Bella as we went into my room. I grabbed the box from under my bed that had the pictures of me and the girls in mer form. I entered the combo, and opened it up. I placed the book in the box and shut it. I double checked to make sure it was locked tight. We then made our way downstairs. I went over to my mom and handed her the cookbook.

"Thank you!" my mom said cheerfully as she prepared to cook one of her seafood specialties.

"Hey Bells?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure!" she smiled. "As long as it's okay."

"Don't be silly sweetie!" my mom said. "Of course it's okay. Just be sure to keep the food on the plates this time. I don't want to have to wipe your faces clean of all the food!" my mom chuckled.

We both knew exactly what my mom was talking about. Back in the states when we were younger, Bella and I had a tendency to throw bits and pieces of our food at each other. I smiled at the memory. Man, those were good times.

* * *

After we finished dinner, Bella and I cleared the table. Luckily, no food was thrown, save for the little sneak attacks that I would occasionally do. As I walked Bella to the door, I spoke. "Make sure the girls and Lewis are at the JuiceNet tomorrow," I said. "They need to hear about the book." Bella nodded and walked out of the house. I waved to her and shut the door. I then made my way back to my room and grabbed the book out of the box. As I flipped through the pages, another familiar thing caught my eye. The trident. The whole chapter itself seemed to be on mermen. I began to read through it.

_Mermen are the archenemy of mermaids. If one is spotted, steer clear. Especially if it has a trident. The trident is a very dangerous weapon that could bring the world to ruin. Many mermaids have been killed by the trident. It can even override your own powers. _

As I kept on reading, the chapter went very in depth about the dangers of the trident. It also said that there are only three tridents in existence. I guess I have one of the three. When I read further into the chapter, I saw two words that I never wanted to see or hear again. Poseidon's Curse.

_Only mermen can be inflicted with this curse. Once this curse enters a merman's body, it never leaves. No matter what. There is a small chance to control this curse, but it is very little. All mermen who have been known to have this curse went mad with power. There is no way to get rid of this curse. It lives with the merman forever._

_Well that's very comforting,_ I thought after I read this paragraph. I guess now I know why mermen are barely mentioned in mythology. Apparently, they're monsters to the mermaids. I remember Miss Chatham telling that if I gave up my powers, the curse would be lifted. I technically did give up my powers, though only for twelve hours. Didn't this mean the curse was gone? But then I realized something. This book must've been made by natural born mermaids. That's the only way the book can contain this much knowledge. But how was it made? I mean, it's a book. If the book got wet, wouldn't it deteriorate? I decided to test this. I grabbed a bottle of water and placed the book on my desk. I then used my powers to take the water from the bottle and splash it onto the book.

Amazingly, it just soaked up the water like it was nothing. When I felt the book, it was completely dry. It was like there wasn't even water there in the first place. I guess the book is like magic or something. The girls were definitely going to hear about this. I decided that I had done enough reading for one night and put the book away. I then turned off the lights and flopped into my bed. While I was staring at the ceiling, I finally asked myself the question that I should've asked the second I found the book.

Why did my mom have the book in the first place?

* * *

The next morning, I met up with the guys at the JuiceNet. As we sat down, I began to explain everything about the book. Where I found it, what info it had, and all that good stuff.

"So, apparently mermaids and mermen are in a sort of rivalry?" Lewis asked.

"That's what the book said," I shrugged.

"So what're we gonna do about the curse?" Lauren asked worriedly. "Is it back?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I don't feel any different and my tail isn't black. We just gotta keep an eye out."

"What is the curse anyway?" Bella asked curiously.

"I'll clue you in later," I said. Bella nodded.

"So the book is magical?" Emma asked. And you think it was made by natural born mermaids?"

"I don't see how anyone like us could've done something like that." Emma nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Rikki said. "Doesn't anyone think it's weird that Will's mom had a book like this? I mean, the last time I checked, she didn't have a tail."

"Maybe she found it at the library," Cleo suggested.

"That's not something you find at a library Cleo," Rikki pointed out.

"What do you think Will?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know," I said simply. "I just don't know.

* * *

How was that? Why did Will's mom have that book? Leave your guess in a review! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Like I said before, the next chapter will most likely be up next weekend. Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	5. The Curse is Back

Hey guys! You probably didn't expect me back this early, did you? Well, I had some free time, and I decided to type this chapter up! I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

Later that day, I was back home. I was up in my room reading more of the book. Apparently, the goal of a natural born mermaid is to earn something called a 'moon ring'. It held great power, but the moon ring was almost useless against the trident. I also learned that the mermaids live in pods all over the world and that there are only a handful of natural born mermen left in the world. The thing that still puzzled me was why my mom had the book. I mean, I've seen her wash her hands and swim before, and she hasn't popped a tail.

I was also worried about the curse coming back. But then I remembered back to when Denman almost captured the girls. While under the influence of the curse, I almost killed Denman, but stopped myself. Maybe this meant that I was able to control the curse to some extent. As I was reading on in the book, I had barely heard my dad walk into the room. "Hey Will, I was just wondering if..." he trailed off when his eyes met the book.

"Is everything okay Dad?" I asked.

"Y...yeah," he said finally. "Where did you find that book?"

"What this?" I asked as I held up the book. "I just found it on Mom's bookshelf," I said truthfully. "Why would she have a book like this anyway?"

"I have no idea," my dad said as he swallowed hard. My dad then came over to my desk and placed down a glass of water that he had been holding. I never realized he had one until now. "It seems pretty old," he said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," I agreed.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me," my dad said as he reached for his glass. His hand slipped and he knocked the glass all over me. I began to frantically look around. My dad had closed the door and he was standing over me. I had nowhere to run. If I ran now, he would know something was up.

I looked up at my dad. "Dad, please don't freak out," I said. The world felt like it was in slow motion.

"Why would I freak out?" my dad asked skeptically. Before I could answer, I felt the familiar tingling sensation. Before I knew it, my legs were replaced with my long blue tail. That's when the realization of what had just happened finally hit me. My dad now had a full view of my tail. My dad finally found out, after six years of lies, that I was a merman. I looked up at my dad cautiously. He just stared in awe at my tail. The first word out of his mouth was a word that I would've never expected, not even in a million years.

"Again?" my dad whispered breathlessly.

I froze for a moment, and then I spoke. "What do you mean 'again'?"

"Umm, that's just something you're going to have to ask your mother," my dad replied. "Why don't you dry off?" I hesitated for a bit, then held my hand over my tail and clenched it into a fist. Once my legs came back, I grabbed the book, got up and walked with my dad downstairs. Right as we entered the kitchen, my mom walked in.

"Hey Mom," I said. "I found this book yesterday," I said as I held up the book. "Where did you get it?"

My mom froze for a moment, and then spoke. "Oh, that silly old thing?" she laughed nervously. "I found it at the book store when I was younger. I guess you found it."

"Is the stuff in this book true?" I asked curiously.

"Oh my goodness, no! Mermaids are just a myth," my mom waved off.

"Uh, Kristen," my dad began. "He won't fall for it. He knows that they are real."

"You're just being silly Michael!" my mom started to waver. Well, since my dad already found out, I figured my mom was gonna find out sooner or later so I just decided to get it over with now.

"No Mom," I said. "I know they're real because..." I took a deep breath. "I'm a merman." My mom just looked at me in disbelief. I decided to prove it, so I stuck out my hand towards the faucet and twisted it. The water immediately turned on and was flowing out in a long coil. I then clenched my fist and the water evaporated into thin air.

My mom looked at the faucet, then back to me. "I think we need to talk," she said simply.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_You know you want to be with him,_ Carrie's words echoed in my mind. Jay had no idea how true that was. But again, he was with Lauren now. I can't ruin what they have. But I needed to get my feelings off my chest. I wanted to at least let him know so the awkwardness can cease. After that, I would just leave it alone. I just want Jay to know how I feel. I'm gonna head to his house and tell him.

* * *

**Carrie's POV**

My plan was working. I have been watching Bella closely, and I can tell that what I've said has been eating away at her. Now, all that's left is for her to screw up when she's around Lauren, and then Will will be all mine.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

Will seemed to have a lot on his mind today at the JuiceNet. The curse, his mom and why she had the book and he just didn't look like himself. Maybe I should go over and see if he's okay.

* * *

**Will's POV **

"Mom," I began. "I need to know why you have this book," I said.

"First, when did you become a merman?" my mom asked.

"Six years ago," I answered. Both of my parents looked at me like I had two heads.

"Six years?" my dad asked in disbelief. I nodded. "I can't believe you were able to keep the secret for that long!"

"It was really hard," I said. "So Mom, about the book?"

My mom sighed. "I have that book because I used it when I was younger," she revealed.

"But wait," I said. "You can only use it if you're a..." I trailed off.

"A mermaid," my mom finished for me. "Yes Will, I'm a mermaid."

"But that makes no sense," I said as I shook my head. "When did you change into one? And I've seen you touch water. Wouldn't you pop a tail?" My mom's a mermaid. I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to saying that.

"I can control my transformations," my mom revealed. "I had enough practice. And I didn't change into a mermaid; it was the other way around."

"Are you telling me that you were born as a mermaid?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," my mom confirmed. "I lived with my pod in California. Then one day, I met your father along the beach. I disobeyed the most important mermaid law and left the pod and gained legs to be with him."

I looked at my dad to see if she was telling the truth. He nodded. I then realized something. "Wait, did your pod live near a moon pool, one that was in a small cave?"

"Actually, yes," my mom nodded.

"That's where I became a merman."

I suddenly felt a weird, but familiar sensation. It was the sensation of my eyes changing color. My mom looked at me with a mixture of fear and worry in her eyes. I then felt my eyes revert back to their normal brown color. "Will, your eyes..." my mom began.

"I know," I finished for her. "They were yellow. I'm in a bit of a pickle if you can tell."

"This is bad," my mom muttered. "The curse will slowly eat away at you. I can't let that happen to my baby!"

"Mom, I'll be fine," I reassured. "I'm pretty sure I can control it."

"No Will," my mom said. "I need to help you. I'll be right back." My mom then went upstairs. Not even a minute later, she came back downstairs with a ring on her hand. A ring that I've seen before. There was a drawing of it in the book.

"Is that a moon ring?" I asked.

"Yes," my mom said. "I swore that I would only use this in emergencies. It's a huge source of a mermaid's power. It can enhance their powers and allow them to do things that they couldn't have done before. Now just stand still and I will try to put the curse at bay."

I nodded and stood across from my mom. She aimed the ring at me, and within seconds, it started to glow. After a while, I started to feel this burning sensation in my chest. "Ahh, this hurts," I groaned.

"It's the curse trying to take over," my mom explained. "Try to fight it."

I nodded and tensed up. The burning in my chest kept on increasing until I could bare it no more. "Mom, stop," I pleaded.

"Hold on, almost there," she said.

"Kristen, maybe you should stop," my dad suggested. "Will's in pain."

"Mom, please stop," I said louder. She paid no attention to me and kept the ring pointed at me. Suddenly, I felt my anger rise. The curse was about to take over. I then closed my eyes. When I opened them back up, they were yellow. "I said stop!" I yelled as a fierce wind blew through the room, knocking my mom off balance. I saw the fear in her eyes and smirked. On the inside, I was screaming at myself to snap out of it, but to no avail.

I held out my hand and summoned my trident. When my mom saw it, her fear doubled. As I inched my way closer to her, I heard the front door open.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I walked in, I saw something that I would've never expected. Jay was closing in on his mom with the trident in hand. But something seemed different. That's when I saw his eyes. They were yellow. This must be the curse he told me about.

"What's going on?!" I yelled through the wind that was coursing throughout the room.

"No time to explain!" Jay's mom yelled back. "We've gotta bring him back to normal! The only way to do that is to shock him out of his state! Do something to him that he would never expect! That might bring him back!"

"Hurry!" Jay's dad said quickly. I racked my brain for ideas. I suddenly thought of one. I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't, Jay could hurt his mom. Right as he was about to shoot his mom with a bolt of lightning, I ran in front of him and kissed him square on the lips. His eyes widened and slowly changed back to their usual brown color. The wind in the room died down and Jay's trident disappeared. I was so caught up in everything that I didn't realize that Will and I were still kissing.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Everything was a blur. That is, until Bella broke me out of the trance by kissing me. I was just as surprised as the time she did it at the airport. I suddenly realized that Bella and I were still kissing.

Before I could break off the kiss, my eyes met familiar green ones that were wide with shock. It was Lauren. She must've just walked in. I broke off the kiss. "Lauren," I began. "I can explain-"

"Oh, no you don't have to," Lauren said quickly. "I understand completely," Lauren said as tears started to roll down her eyes. "I thought we had something special Will, but obviously not. You and I are done!" Lauren said before she stormed out the house.

"Lauren wait!" I called after her, but she was already long gone. Seconds later, Kaylie and Kyle appeared at the front door. They looked at the scene in front of them, obviously knowing that something had happened.

"Did we miss something?" they both asked at the same time.

* * *

So, a lot happened in this chapter. Will's parents found out he was a merman, he found out his mom was a natural born mermaid, Will's curse is back, and to top it all off, Lauren broke up with Will. Oh boy, that's a lot to take in! How will everything play out now? Remember to review! The next chapter will be up this weekend! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	6. Some Explaining to Do

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I've read the reviews, and it seems like you guys are not happy with Will and Lauren's break up. Now, some of you may be asking yourselves one question. Is Will gonna get back together with Lauren or go out with Bella? All will be revealed in good time my friends. Heads up, the plot for season two will come into play very soon, which means we will see our favorite (or not so favorite) redhead! Also, an aspect of Mako Mermaids will appear (Hint: It's a character)! Enjoy the chapter! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

I stood there frozen in place. Lauren just broke up with me. It felt like a piece of me had just been ripped out. "Will, are you okay?" Kyle asked me with a worried look on his face. I say nothing and close my eyes. A storm starts to form outside. Probably because of me.

"Jay, I'm so sorry," Bella said as she grabbed onto my arm. "I didn't mean…"

"Lauren broke up with me," I whispered still trying to grasp the situation. A tear came to my eye.

"Jay, this is my fault," Bella said. "Let me help you fix it."

"Haven't you done enough already?" I asked harshly. "The one girl I wanted to be with just left me because I just _had _to go bat shit crazy."

"Will, it'll be okay," my mom began to say.

"I need to go," I said. I ran out the door and leapt off the dock. Once my tail formed, I sped off to Mako Island.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

We all just saw Will run off and dive into the water. Kaylie and Kyle looked at me nervously. "Okay, there is a perfectly good explanation to why Will jumped into the water," Kyle said quickly. "He just-" I held up my hand to silence Kyle.

"It's okay Kyle," I said. Your father and I know what Will is." Both Kaylie and Kyle jumped back in surprise.

"You do?" they asked incredulously.

"Yes, we know Will's a merman." I turned to Michael. "I have to go after him." Michael shot me a look.

"But Kristen, you haven't changed since Kyle was born!" he reminded. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Michael, I was born in the water," I explained. "I don't think I would forget how to swim."

Kyle, Kaylie and Bella looked at me like I was a monster or something. "You mean, you're a..." Bella began.

"Will's dad will explain everything," I said. "Right now I have to go find my son." With that said, I ran out the door and dove into the water. I then felt the sensation that I haven't felt for over seventeen years.

I felt my tail form.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kyle said. "You're telling me that Mom changed into a mermaid?!"

"Well she didn't gain a tail," I said. "She already had one. What she gained was legs."

Kaylie's jaw practically dropped to the ground. "So Mom really meant it when she said that she was born in the water?"

"Yeah," I said with a laugh.

"I gotta go see if Jay's okay," Bella said.

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked. "He's probably swimming right now."

"I have a tail too," Bella admitted.

I was taken aback. "Really?" I asked. Before I could ask anything else, Bella was out the door.

"So Dad," Kyle began. "How did you and Mom meet? I mean she was a mermaid and you were a regular guy, so how did you two get together?"

I chuckled a bit at the memory. "Well, it all started twenty five years ago, when I was fifteen..."

* * *

**Twenty Five Years Ago**

**Michael's POV**

_I was walking along the beach. My friends went to go check out a new burger joint in town, so I was by myself. I always enjoyed walks on the beach. It really calms me down. As I was getting close to one of the jetties, I heard a faint sound. I thought it was just my ears playing tricks on me, but then I heard it again, so I went down to investigate. The sound progressively got louder and louder. I then recognized it as a girl's voice. She sounded pretty angry about something. As I walked around one of the rocks, I saw the girl that was making the noise. She looked to be around my age, if not a little younger. Almost immediately, I saw that the girl's lower half of her body wasn't the normal two legs._

_Instead, she had a long gold orange tail. She wasn't an ordinary girl. She was something that I always thought was a myth. She was a mermaid. As I crept closer to her, she finally noticed my presence. As soon as she saw me, she started to get terrified, but she couldn't move because her tail was stuck between the rocks._

_She cowered in fear. "Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded. You know, if someone found a stranded mermaid, I bet they would expose it and try to make money, but not me. She seemed to really be in a lot of pain. On top of that, she's scared to death. I couldn't and wouldn't will myself to harm her._

_"Shh. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," I said as I put my hands up in the air._

_"Of course you are!" she said angrily. "All land people are cruel!"_

_I then went up next to her. "Well, this one isn't," I said as I pushed away one of the rocks that wedged the mermaid in. She looked at her freed tail, and then up at me._

_"You helped me?" she asked breathlessly. _

_"I couldn't just leave you there, even if you are... a mermaid," I said finally. It was then when I finally stopped what I was doing and took a good look at her. She had long dark brown hair with hazel eyes. "For a mermaid, you are very beautiful," I smiled._

_She blushed. "And you're pretty cute for a land boy," she playfully shot back. _

_I smiled. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."_

_She smiled back. "It's Calypso."_

_"My names Michael," I replied. "My friends call me Mike."_

_"Well Mike," Calypso began. "It looks like you're an exception in a land person's case."_

_"Thanks," I smiled. _

_Suddenly, a head popped out of the ocean not too far from the jetty. It was a girl, possibly another mermaid. She looked to be around the same age as Calypso. "There you are Calypso!" said the stranger. It looks like she didn't see me. "We gotta go!" _

_"Just a second, Rita!" Calypso then turned to me. "Thanks for helping me again," she said._

_"No problem," I said. Just before she dove into the water, I called her name. "Hey Calypso?" I asked._

_""Yes?" she replied. _

_"Will I see you again?" I asked. What happened next surprised me. Calypso came up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. _

_"You can count on it," she smiled as she dove into the water._

* * *

**Present Day**

**Michael's POV**

"After that, she visited me every week. It happened for two years. Slowly, we fell in love with each other. It was so strong, that your mother sacrificed her place in her pod to be with me."

"Wow," both Kaylie and Kyle said in awe.

"What made Mom change her name?" Kaylie asked curiously.

"After she left the pod, she didn't want to be reminded of it, so she changed her name." Kaylie nodded in understanding.

"I just hope Will's okay," Kyle sighed.

"Me too," I said. "Me too."

* * *

**Will's POV**

Before long, I arrived at the moon pool. No one was here, which is just how I wanted it. I really screwed up this time. I lost Lauren. No doubt she ran off to tell the girls what happened. The only thing was that she didn't know that I couldn't control what I was doing. Even in my cursed state, I still heard what my mom said. Bella had to do something to shock me out of the curse. Why didn't she just slap me or something? Why did she have to kiss me?

I was left alone with my thoughts until I heard a familiar voice. "Will, are you okay?" I turned around to see that it was my mom, but this time something was different about her. Instead of having legs, she had the familiar gold orange tail.

"Wow," I said. "You really weren't kidding."

"No, I wasn't," my mom confirmed. "So, back to what I asked. Are you okay?"

"Nope," I answered plainly.

Suddenly, I saw three new tails enter the moon pool. It was Cleo, Emma, and Rikki.

As suspected, the first thing Rikki did was go off on me. "Will! How could you do such a thing to-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw my mom. She looked down and saw that she had a tail. "Mrs. Johnson!" Rikki said in shock. "You're a..."

"Mermaid," my mom finished for Rikki. My mom was also surprised that three of my closest friends were mermaids as well.

"How is this...?" Cleo breathed.

"Maybe I should go," my mom suggested. "You girls came here to talk to Will, not me." My mom then nodded towards me and dove under the water and left the moon pool.

The girls looked after my mom in awe. That's when Rikki shook her head. "Right," she said. "Lauren told about what happened between you and Bella. How could you do such a thing Will? Lauren is heartbroken!"

"You really hurt her," Emma added.

"You guys don't even know the full story!" I defended.

"Well, enlighten us then," Rikki scoffed.

"I'll try to keep it short," I said. "My mom and dad found out I was a merman. Turns out, my mom was a natural born mermaid, so they knew about mermaids all along. My mom tried to use something called a moon ring, to try and suppress my curse. That only made it worse and I went insane. The curse took over. I almost killed my mom, but then Bella came in. She had to shock me out of my curse. Apparently that's a really effective way to stop it. So, Bella kissed me, and that's when Lauren walked in," I exhaled.

"So, you're telling us that you couldn't control what you were doing?" Emma asked.

"Exactly," I nodded.

"And that Bella kissed you to stop the curse?"

"Correct," I said. "I just don't know why she kissed me. She could've just slapped me," I said confusedly.

"Maybe her feelings took over," Cleo suggested.

"Maybe," I sighed.

As if on cue, Bella swam into the moon pool. The girls glared daggers at her. "Jay, I'm really sorry," she said. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like it did."

I stayed silent for a moment, and then spoke. "Bella, why didn't you slap me to bring me out of the curse?" I asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

Bella looked down. "To be completely honest Jay," she began. "It's because I still like you," she admitted. "That and the fact that Carrie was practically rubbing it in my face that you were with Lauren. I really am truly sorry Jay," Bella said as tears started to come to her eyes.

I swam over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Bella, look at me," I said. She slowly raised her head up so her eyes met mine. "I understand. I know how Carrie works," I said. "She must've wanted this to happen."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because ever since I moved here, she's been trying to get me to go out with her. She must've wanted Lauren out of the picture," I explained. I then wiped a tear off of Bella's cheek. "Bells, you are my best friend, don't you ever forget that. I will always be there for you, no matter what, but I love Lauren," I admitted.

Bella slowly nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"Hey," I spoke up. "Remember, you always will be my first kiss," I smiled.

Bella laughed softly." "Yeah, you're right," she said.

Everything was silent for a while, until a red blur made its way into the moon pool. It was Lauren. Once her head broke the surface, I immediately saw that she had been crying, regardless of her being under the water. We locked eyes. "Guys, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" I asked.

The girls nodded and left the moon pool, leaving only Lauren and me there. "Why?" Lauren asked simply.

I then explained to Lauren the same thing I told the others. About how my mom was a mermaid, about how my parents found out I was a merman, and about the curse. "And the only way to break the curse was to shock me out of it. Bella did what she did so I would break free of the curse," I finished.

"Wow," Lauren said.

"But that still doesn't just the fact that I kissed someone else," I added. "I'm really sorry Lauren. Can you forgive me?"

A small smile formed on Lauren's lips. "I forgive you," she said. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. "But, let's just stay friends for now," she added.

"I can work with that," I smiled. I then held out my hand for her to shake. "Friends?" I asked.

Lauren laughed and grabbed my hand. "Friends," she said. We then swam out of the moon pool and began to head back to the mainland. While we were swimming, I felt Lauren reach for my hand. I happily accepted hers.

_Progress,_ I thought.

* * *

So Will and Lauren are on speaking terms again, but they are just friends now. Will that change? Also, did you spot the Mako Mermaids character? I hope so! The next chapter will be up by next weekend! Please review! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	7. Time to Say Goodbye

Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! Let me begin by saying that I am so so so so sorry for not being able to update for over a month! School really has been keeping me busy and I also have a job now, so that's what has been keeping me from updating. I promise to have the next chapter up within the next week, and this time I'm serious! And thanks for getting this story up to 50 reviews! Although, the recent reviews have been asking where I was and that is once again, my bad. Enjoy the chapter! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

Once Lauren and I reached the mainland, I dried us both off and began to head to the JuiceNet. That's when I saw Alex run up towards us. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Alex," we both replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well," he began. "I'm going back to the States tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked. "Already?"

"Yeah," Alex shrugged. "And I think the guys back home miss me, especially Allie," Alex added.

"Oh, I see," I said with a smirk. "You want me to go to the airport with you?"

"If you have the time," Alex said.

"Of course I have the time!" I said like it was obvious. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah okay, see ya," Alex nodded as he left. Lauren and I then continued our trek to the café. Once we got there, we saw that the rest of the gang was there as well. It looked like Bella was on the girls' good sides again, because they were talking and laughing about something.

"Hey guys," I said as Lauren and I sat down at the table.

"Hey," they all replied.

"Are you guys good?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Lauren smiled. "But we decided to take a little break though."

"Sounds good," Emma said. After a while, Wilfred gave us our drinks. That's when Lewis spoke.

"So Will, your mom's actually a natural born mermaid?" he asked in a hushed voice so no one outside of our table would hear.

"Yeah, she is," I replied. "It's actually pretty funny. After all this time, I realized I didn't need to keep the secret from my parents. Man, I wish I knew that sooner."

"That must take a lot of weight off your shoulders though," Rikki said.

"Amen to that," I laughed. "Oh, and Bella, Alex is leaving tomorrow," I said. "I'm going to the airport with him. You wanna come too?"

"Of course," Bella said with no hesitation.

"Cool," I smiled. As I was drinking, I began to hear ringing inside my head. It began to get louder and louder. So loud, that it was starting to hurt. I clenched my hand into a fist, making Rikki's smoothie melt.

"Will, are you alright?" Lauren asked with concern.

I didn't answer, because just then, images began to run through my head. They consisted of the full moon, the moon pool, and a huge storm around Mako. I then caught an image of the girls aiming their powers towards Lewis. That was the last image I got before my eyes shot open and I was gasping for air.

"Will, what's wrong?" Lewis asked urgently.

I rested my hand on my head. "I... I think I had another vision again," I managed to say.

"You mean like the one you had before you got moonstruck?" Emma asked.

"Yep," I nodded. "Only this time, I saw you girls using your powers on Lewis. You guys were definitely moonstruck in my vision."

"Hold on," Rikki said as she held up her hand. "Just because Will had a vision, doesn't mean we need to worry. He probably just had too much sugar this morning."

"Rikki," Emma said. "The last time Will had a vision, it came true, so what about this one?"

"Let's not worry about it right now," Rikki said. "I'm trying to enjoy my smoothie here," she rolled her eyes.

We all reluctantly nodded. For some reason, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen. "I think I'm gonna head back home," I said as I stood up.

"Okay, see ya later," Cleo waved. The others waved too as I left the cafe. I thought of walking home, but I decided to swim. I glanced around the dock and once the coast was clear, I dove into the water. As I was swimming, I began to think of how it would be back at home. I mean, I now know that my mom is a mermaid. Maybe I can learn things from her that I haven't known before and maybe I can find out why mermaids hate mermen so much.

As I approached my dock, I grabbed onto the ledge and hoisted myself up. "Nice tail," I heard from above me. When I looked up, I saw that it was my mom.

"I could say the same to you," I laughed.

"Do you need help?" my mom asked motioning to my tail.

"Nope, I got it," I smirked as I clenched my hand over my tail. Within seconds, my legs reappeared. I then got up and began to walk inside, with my mom following behind me. When we got inside, I went straight into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. That's when I spoke again. "Mom, I'm really sorry about earlier. I don't know how I could've done that to you."

"It's okay Will," my mom smiled. "It was the curse not you. We'll get through it."

That's when the rest of the Johnson clan came in, including the twins, who were cradled in my dad's arms. "Are you okay Will?" my dad asked with concern.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged knowing that Lauren and I were now just friends. "Hey Mom, have you seen any other mermen before?"

"No," my mom shook her head. "Mermaids from my old pod never saw any mermen."

"Why are mermaids and mermen enemies?" I asked curiously.

My mom sighed. "'Mermen desire power. A lot of it," my mom explained. "And one of the most powerful things in the world is exactly what you hold." I held out my hand and summoned my trident.

"This?" I asked.

"Yes," my mom answered jumping a bit at the sight of the trident. "There are two more tridents in the world. Long ago, mermen attacked the mermaids in an attempt to find all three tridents. They already had one. When it seemed that all hope was lost for the mermaids, one merman went against his pod and locked the trident away. To this day it remains hidden."

"But I didn't find this trident," I said. "It just came to me one day."

"It is rare for that to happen," my mom said. "It only happens when a merman with a strong will is near it. It then chooses that merman to be its master. It forms a bond with him that is unbreakable."

"Wow," I said while looking at my trident.

"Wait a second, hold the phone," Kyle said. "I just wanna know if Mom's okay with Will being a merman?"

I looked at my mom. I honestly didn't know what she would say, because since mermaids and mermen are enemies, maybe she would treat me differently.

"Of course I am!" my mom exclaimed. "Will is not like other mermen. He's one of the few that are kind hearted and not bent on the total destruction of the mermaid race."

"Well that makes me feel special," I joked. "So Mom, think there is anything new you can teach me about merpeople?"

My mom smiled. "There's a lot that you don't know, but I'll teach you as much as I can."

"Thanks Mom!" I said as I hugged her. I then glanced around the room noticing that it was still wrecked by my earlier outburst. "I guess I should help clean up, huh?" I shrugged.

My mom then held out her hand. Seconds later, the broomstick from across the room flew into her hand. "You can start by sweeping the floors," my mom smirked.

It was then that I realized that life in the Johnson household would never be the same again.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at 6:30. Alex's flight was leaving in two hours. I tiptoed downstairs and grabbed a granola bar off the counter and walked out the door. I began to make my way towards Bella's house. The good thing was that her family has always been early risers, so I shouldn't be disturbing anyone when I get there. As I approached the front door, Mrs. Hartley opened it. "Bella told me you were coming early," she smiled. "I can't wake her up though. Think you can do the trick?"

"Oh absolutely," I smirked. I then made my way up to Bella's room. When I walked in, I saw that she was wrapped up in her blankets and still fast asleep.

"Bella, wake up," I laughed. She didn't budge. "Bella, c'mon wake up." Still no movement. "Okay, if that's how you wanna play it," I shrugged as I grabbed a pillow off the end of her bed. I then threw it straight at her head.

"Ungh..." I heard Bella say.

"C'mon, we gotta go say goodbye to Alex," I said.

"Okay fine," Bella yawned as she sat up. "Just let me get ready."

I nodded, and then waited in the hall for her to get ready. About twenty minutes later, she finally came out of her room. "Took you long enough," I laughed.

"You can't rush perfection," Bella joked. We then made our way down the steps and approached the front door. "Bye Mom!" Bella said. "I'll be back later!"

"Okay Sweetie!" Mrs. Hartley called back. "Say goodbye for me!"

Bella and I then began to walk to the airport. Thankfully, it wasn't that far away. Bella and I walked in silence for a few minutes, and then she was the first to speak. "I'm sorry I messed up your relationship with Lauren," she whispered.

I was taken by surprise. "You didn't ruin anything," I reassured. "She and I are still friends, and that's totally fine with me." Truth is, I wasn't totally fine with it, and I was already missing her.

"I'm still sorry," Bella mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged. "I'm fine, really." Bella nodded slowly as we finally arrived at the airport. "We'd better hurry," I said glancing at Bella. "We don't want Alex to miss his flight." The two of us then walked into the airport and weaved our way through a sea of people until we finally found Alex sitting in the middle of the room with his bags in hand. He glanced up, and saw us coming towards him.

"Hey guys!" he smiled. "I'm surprised you actually came this early!"

"C'mon, have faith in us Alex," I laughed.

"I'll be sure to remember next time," Alex smiled. "Will, I had an awesome time getting able to see you and meeting the guys. Next time, all three of us, me, Hunter, and Allie will come out to visit you. Remember to tell Lewis and the others that I say goodbye."

"Will do," I nodded.

Alex then turned to Bella. "And it was great seeing you too you knucklehead," Alex said as he ruffled Bella's hair.

"Stop it!" she laughed as she swatted Alex's hand away.

Alex glanced at his watch. "I'd better going," he said. "Don't want to be in security for too long."

He looked at Bella and me and pulled us in for a hug. I could tell that Bella was holding back tears. Alex then pulled away and began to make his way towards the security check. Right before he walked through, he turned around and looked at us one more time. "I'll see you guys soon," he said. "Make sure you don't destroy anything while I'm gone," he pointed at me.

"No promises," I laughed as I held my hands up in surrender. Alex gave us one last smile, and then he disappeared out of sight.

"Well, he's gone," Bella whispered while wiping away some tears.

"We'll see him again soon, don't worry," I smiled.

Bella nodded and then we left the airport. We both agreed to swim back home, so we went onto the beach and dove into the water. As we were swimming, I motioned to Bella that I was going to the moon pool. She nodded and continued to swim back to the mainland. When I entered the moon pool, I leaned up on the ledge and let myself get lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, my head started to throb again and I slowly drifted into another vision. Everything was the same as the previous one. The girls being moonstruck and them using their powers against Lewis. But there was one thing different about this vision. It was something I hadn't seen before. My mind shifted to the moon pool again, on the night of the full moon. What I saw surprised me. I saw the moon pool bubbling, which signaled the full moon overhead.

There, standing at the edge of the moon pool, looking longingly at the water, was Kaylie.

* * *

Okay guys get ready, cause the next chapter is when the second season's plot finally comes into play. So Will started to have visions again, and what was with Kaylie being at the moon pool? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Also, if you didn't realize, Will's mom has the power of telekinesis. Please review and thanks for reading!

P.S. - Thanks for waiting for this chapter so long! I promise that a wait that long won't happen again!

MysticalMerman


End file.
